Just Like His Dads
by IAMERIK
Summary: This fiction is about Mickey and Ian raising a very young Yev together without much help from his mother, Svetlana. This fiction is rated M just as a safety net for me (the author) in case I wish to write an scene involving Mickey and Ian or something. I also take prompts for what everyone thinks should happen next. This is part of my Life with The Milkovich's series.
1. No Matter The Cost

"Yevy. Baby, baby, baby, Yevy." Mickey said as he bent over the edge of the crib and wiggled his three month old son's toes with his fingers. Yev giggled and tried to roll over on his stomach, "No. Yevy. We're going to go wake up Dadda Ian." Mickey scooped his son out of the crib and cradled him against his chest.

He carried him out of the nursery and brought Yev into the small master bedroom where the love of his life was wrapped up in sheets, sleeping like a baby, lightly drooling on the pillow.

Mickey stood there for a moment admiring the redhead who had forever captured his heart, his sometimes sick sometimes twisted heart.

He climbed onto the bed and got himself under the sheets and placed Yevy in between him and Ian. Yevy grasped onto his tattooed finger (the K) and Mickey wiggled it and smiled, "Hey, sweet boy."

Ian's eyes fluttered open a little, "I'm guessing that that was directed at me." Ian said with a smirk.

Mickey chuckled, "mornin', Firecrotch." Mickey lended over and kissed, "The first one was for Yev, but you're hot."

"Oh well because you were calling Yevy sweet I'll let it slide." Ian said as he reached his arm over to Mickey and stroked the boy's black hair. Mickey smiled his cheeky grin as Yevy put his father's tattooed finger into his mouth. "Everybody thought that we couldn't do it. Two dads, one with lots of tats who had been in juvie a few times, but hey here we are."

"And we are doing great." Mickey said as Ian rubbed Yev's stomach.

Ian smiled as the baby suckled on his husband's finger, "He's so much like you. He's so fiesty, yet so sweet."

Mickey wiggled his finger, "He's a lot like you, Ian. I see more and more of you in him each day."

Yevy spat out Mickey's finger and started to cry.

"I'll go clean him up. What do you say about giving him a bath, Mick?" Ian suggested as he lifted Yev onto his chest.

"Yeah. Guess that is a good idea. I'll go get the sink ready." Mickey rolled out of bed and headed into the closet to get the baby tub that him and Svetlana had gotten as a baby gift from his brother, Iggy. He brought the tub into the small kitchen and managed to wedge it into the kitchen sink as Ian brought Yev into the kitchen. The little boy was naked and Ian was carrying a clean diaper in his opposite hand as Mickey flipped on the water to warm.

Ian put the clean diaper on the counter as Mickey slipped off his shirt.

Ian laughed, "Mick, what're you doing?"

"I don't wanna get my shirt wet." Mickey said as he smirked at Ian and pressed his hands against Ian's lower abdomen. "Why don't you take your shirt off too?"

"Okay." Ian handed Yevy over to Mickey and then slipped his shirt off over his head and then tossed it across the room. He checked the temperature of the water with his finger making sure that it wouldn't burn Yev's delicate skin. "I think your bath is ready, Yevy." Ian said as he tickled Yevy's stomach.

Mickey and Ian settled Yevgeny in the baby bath, making sure that he was reclined at a level that would not allow him to drown and so that he would be able to move around freely.

Yev flailed his chubby arms around as Ian dripped warm water over his stomach with a wet washcloth. Mikey's fingers danced along their son's feet, distracting him as Ian washed the 3 month old's sprouting dark hair (which he clearly got from his father). Mickey was in charge of washing Yev's body as Ian started making breakfast. Once Mickey had finished washing Yev's body he lift him out of the bath and into Ian's towel lined arm, the towel was courtesy of Mandy and it was a Mickey Mouse ear hooded towel that Mickey found hilarious. Ian wrapped him up the towel and held him close to his chest and took him into the nursery to change him into some clothes while Mickey finished up breakfast.

The breakfast for today was a simple round of waffles, bacon, and coffee, and of course breast milk (from Svetlana [who had absolutely tons of breast milk to spare]) for Yev. As the waffle iron started heating up Ian brought out the newly dressed infant who was squirming in his father's arms, just waiting to get into his other father's arms.

"Hey, buddy, wanna go see you Daddy." Ian said as he walked over to Mickey with a smile across his face.

Mickey couldn't help but smile intently, it made him so happy to see that his life had been turned around so much, "Hey, little tough guy." Mickey said as Ian placed him into his arms, they both held his together for a moment smiling at the little child they were raising together.

Eventually Ian slipped his arms out and Mickey held Yev close as Ian heated up the bottle, "Couch?" Mickey asked as he walked over to their living space.

"Sure. We gotta nurse him somewhere." Ian said as he placed a pitcher with water in the microwave. "You wanna feed him?"

"Fine." Mickey said as he gave Yev the "K" back to suck on. "I got a cloth in my pocket."

Ian smiled at him, "Good thinkin'." Ian pulled the bottle out of the microwave.

He joined Mickey on the couch and handed him the bottle. Yev latched to it pretty fast, unlike when he was first born, now a days he was a good eater.

"Yeah, are you gonna be a good eater for your daddies?" Ian asked as he ticked Yev's toes.

Yev smiled as he continued chugging his milk, "I think that's a yes! I think that's a yes!" His tone had changed into his baby voice. Something that made regular appearances around Yev and was not at all uncommon around other small children now.

"Ian. The baby talk. Seriously."

"Come on, Mickey. You do it too, and you know that you do."

A red blush spread across Mickey's cheekbones, "I do not."

"Yes. You do. You get so sweet with him. It's really important that he feels safe with you."

Mickey scoffed, "I'm not going to be that gay who is all mushy and stuff."

"You don't have to be that gay. You're you, Mick. But the fact that you bring down your defenses with him is important, cause it's what your dad didn't do."

Mickey nodded and went back to watching his son eat, "He's a fighter."

"Just like his dad. He'll take care of what he loves no matter the cost because he is a good man, just like his dad."


	2. Little Tough Guy

As Yev finished the bottle Ian put the cloth in his pocket over Mickey's shoulder. Mickey hoisted his son over his shoulder and lightly patted his back until he burped {and by "he" the author means Yev and Mickey simultaneously}. Mickey rested the kid back into his arms and gave the baby a knuckle bump, "Now that my child, was a good burp. You will learn from the best."

Yev smiled and had a milk drool, Ian hastily grabbed the cloth and wiped his face as Mickey's phone buzzed he read the message quickly after noticing that it was Mandy, "It's Mandy. She wants to know if we want to do dinner."

"Tell her that we would love to. Our place is available. It might be the easiest option with Yev." Ian grabbed one of the several pacifiers that was on the table in the room and popped it into Yev's mouth and he pressed a kiss to Yev's forehead as Mickey texted Mandy back.

After only a few minutes there was another ding and Mickey announced, "She demands pictures of Yev."

"Will do." Mickey passed Yevgeny over to Ian and then took and sent several pictures of the small child with blue eyes. "Okay. I think that that is enough."

Mickey put a hand on his husband's thigh and squeezed it gently biting his lower lip, "You are such a good dad. Thank you for being here for us. I don't know what I would do without you." Ian could tell that Mickey's eyes were getting watery.

"Thank you for letting me come back after I ran."

Mickey chuckled, "I understand why you left. Watching me get fucked by a woman must have been a fuckin' nightmare."

Ian smiled at him, "Yeah. It was. But I dealt with it. Now we have Yev." Ian picked up his son's hand and ran his fingers over the wrinkles in his skin. "He's wonderful."

Mickey tickled Yev's feet, "Yes he is! Hi cutie! Hi cutie! Hi Yev!" Mickey said in his baby voice.

"See. There's the baby voice." Ian said as he poked Mickey with a free finger.

Mickey stuck his tongue out at Ian and then pressed a quick kiss to Ian's soft lips. Ian smiled when they broke apart, he could never be happier, in moments like these everything felt perfect. When it was him and Mickey and Yev, everything was good, at least in their world.

Yev's eyes started closing, "Ian, I think the little tough guy is going into a milk coma. He's probably going to sleep for awhile."

"I'm going to take him into the nursery." Ian said as he got up and kissed Mickey's forehead.

Ian took Yev into the blue room, a room that Mickey and him had painted soon after Yev had been born, and laid Yev on his stomach with his head tilted to the side, and he then popped a pacifier into his son's mouth. Ian leaned over the side of the crib and pressed a kiss to Yev's cheek, "Good night, Yevgeny Milkovich. Your father and I love you very much." As he left the room he flicked the light off and made sure that the baby monitor, that was connected to both of their phones, was on.

When Ian finally returned to Mickey, he found Mickey sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. Ian sat next to him and ran his fingers through the older man's hair, finding it hard to believe that the man was 21 and nearing his 22nd birthday, and that he himself was nearing twenty.

Ian got up and went over to the bookshelf and picked up the photograph book.

It had been Ian's personal duty to put together a scrapbook of all the photos taken of Yev and all the important photos of his family thus far.

He opened up to the first page which was plastered with photographs of baby Ian and baby Mickey (there were very very few of Mickey), there were pictures of young Ian and Mickey growing up throughout the years, and photos from their first days into their very "interesting" partnership. He flipped past the pages dedicated to pictures of Svetlana's life and information about the runaway mother, and flipped to the page that was dedicated to their wedding. It had been beautiful. It was filled with Ian's family and the parts of Mickey's family that he enjoyed, even Svetlana was there. They had gotten married only a few days before Svetlana gave birth to Yev (Mickey's marriage to Svetlana had only lasted a matter of months before they couldn't stand each other anymore). He fingered the edge of his favorite wedding photo, the one in black and white where Ian had a huge smile across his face and his arm was around Mickey's shoulder with Mickey's beaming smile as he showed his ring that Ian had chosen for him.

"I love that photo." Ian turned around to find Mickey awake

"I love it too." Ian said as he smiled at his husband. He pulled him in for a kiss. After the kiss broke Ian smiled at his husband. "So, I've been thinking-"

"What have you been thinkin', Gallagher?"

Ian chuckled, "Well, see it's just that. I think that I want to- change my last name."

"To what, Gallagher?"

Ian smiled and put his hand on Mickey's knee, "Milkovich."

 **A big thank you to maryellen590 from AO3 for suggesting that I go further into the story with how exactly they got married and why Svetlana left (which will be up for even further discussion later on in the story again) and how old Ian and Mickey are.**


	3. Cadet Milkovich-- There's Sex in Here!

**Before we start WARNING THERE IS SEX AND BDSM IN HERE! Don't like don't read!**

"Gallagher? You really wanna change your last name?" Mickey asked as he wrapped his arm around Ian's waist.

Ian kissed the top of Mickey's head and inhaled sharply, smelling his familiar scent, "Yes. I'm totally fuckin' sure." Ian played with the ring on Mickey's third "U" tattooed finger, the ring that he had bought his husband for their wedding day. "I wanna match you and Yevy. It's important."

"So, what are we gonna do to do to switch it, Milkovich?" Mickey said looking Ian in the eyes with a smirk.

Ian smiled and threw his arms around Mickey's neck, "Really?!"

"Of course, Milkovich. Why wouldn't I agree? It even sounds normal calling you a Milkovich." Mickey said as he brushed his lips against the red heads sensitive neck. "But just get ready for all the cracks at the name such as Milkobitch and Milk-ya-tits."

Ian smiled as Mickey got more aggressive on his neck, "I would go by those nasty nicknames if I could just share your last name."

"I know, we can get the paperwork soon."

Ian smiled and pulled Mickey's face to his and pressed their lips together, "I love you, Mickey Milkovich."

"I love you, Ian Milkovich." Mickey said in between the intense kisses.

They got up off the couch and Ian pulled Mickey towards the bedroom, "You're gonna suck me off."

"Since when?"

"Since you agreed a while ago that if I would come back to you, I would get blow jobs whenever I pleased. This was after Svetlana kicked me out of the house the first time."

Mickey chuckled, "Ah. You remember."

Ian nodded as he lightly kicked open their bedroom door, and gestured for Mickey to enter, "I want you naked. I'll be ready in a minute." He then went into the bathroom off their bedroom and went to wash up as Mickey stripped off his clothes and put them in a pile.

He laid on top of the covers and then waited knowing that this was Ian's game with him. It was a game that he loved. He loved the torture of not knowing what was next.

It was only roughly ten minutes until Ian emerged of from the bathroom in his army pants (that had been cut into booty shorts), his ROTC boots, and his ROTC cap. It was a fun game that they played together, the sergeant and the rogue cadet: the rogue cadet was, of course, Mickey.

Mickey bit his lower lip as Ian looked at him like he was ready to punish him, "A pile, Milkovich?" Ian over enunciated the last syllable of Milkovich to seem like he was angry. "What color?"

"Green. Fuckin' greener than fucking green." Mickey breathed in hard as he noticed that he had become erect, "Yes, a pile, Sergeant." He said the word 'Sergeant' with a certain snarky tone that Ian did not particularly care for.

"You have a fuckin' attitude problem, huh?" Ian said as he pulled a set of handcuffs out of his pocket.

"I don't."

Ian came over to the side of the bed, "Color?" He asked as he swung the handcuffs around on his fingers.

"Green."

Ian cuffed him to the bed within a matter of moments, "That'll get you to stay put." He then asked in his normal tone, "Is that comfortable?" he kicked off his boots.

"It's wonderful. Perfect."

Ian grabbed a rather large plug from their box of toys and lubed it up, "You need to learn to respect authority, especially my authority. You're my bitch, correct? Repeat it."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I'm your bitch, Sir."

Ian raised his hand and then raised his eyebrow questioning whether he could slap Mickey or not Mickey gave a nod and Ian's hand collided with his cheek, "Attitude. Fix it, Milkovich." He showed Mickey the plug and Mickey's eyes widened.

"Color?"

"Green." Mickey squealed in ecstasy.

Ian shoved up Mickey's rear as Mickey yelped, "FUCK! OH! YES!"

Mickey had been fully erect for quite some time and this situation was only furthering his sexual pleasure as Ian lightly teased his fingers around his sensitive skin.

"Maybe this will teach you how to behave." Ian suggested as he slid up to press his penis against his partners and to press his lips against his partners adam's apple.

"No."

"No? Well. I don't think that that is the right answer." Ian said as he reached into his bedside table drawer and grabbed something and held it out so Mickey could see. "I'm gonna turn it on. It vibrates."

"Oh fuck." Mickey said as his eyes widened.

"Color?" Ian asked as he sat on Mickey's chest his fingers teasing Mickey's nipples.

Mickey groaned, "Green. Fuckin' green. Totally green." Ian didn't wait a second, he pressed the button and Mickey almost lunged in ecstasy, "Fuck! Ian! Fuck! Fuck!"

It took only a few minutes until they were both spraying loads onto Mickey's body, and after a few more moments Ian slipped everything out of Mickey's body and unlocked him from the bed, leaving Mickey to lie there for a second to catch his breath and then returning to give him some good support, "I love you, Mick."

"I love you too, Ian." Mickey said as he used a kleenex to clean his chest off. "Fuck. I'm gonna have to clean your jizz out of my hair." He laughed as he tossed the kleenex in the garbage can.

Ian smiled and threw his arm around his husbands shoulder, "I'm sorry my aim for facials isn't wonderful."

Mickey pressed a kiss to the top of his husband's head, "It's okay. I'm not angry."

"I know, Milkovich." Ian said with a chuckle.


	4. Baby Chat

When Yevgeny woke up from his nap an hour later, Mickey was showering and Ian was sitting in the nursery in the rocking chair flipping through some scholarship packages that Mickey could receive for college. (Ian was still working for the paramedics [he had had to send in a doctor's letter claiming that he was fit to be in that kind of working condition], he had received all the training needed, and Mickey had passed his GED with quite a good score right before their wedding. They agreed that even in order to stay in the South Side they would be better off having two jobs between them instead of one, so Mickey decided that he needed to go to college, but not a full four years. His options were going to be slim, but he needed a legal job, and the best field that he could work in at the moment would be Embalming. There was a school in the city with manageable tuition rates that he could get into that provides classes for two years, and after that he would need to do an internship at a mortuary: and he knew a business that would give him one. Mickey was going to push himself for the fact that he needed to in order to pay for Yev's care. On the up side the paramedic group that Ian worked for had an exceptional daycare program and on the days that the daycare wasn't open, Fiona agreed to watch Yev if his parents or Mandy weren't available.)

Ian got bored and turned his attention to watching his son who very suddenly raised his head, neck, and part of his chest from the mattress, in a sort of cobra position and Ian stood up and nearly screamed, "Mickey! He pulled himself up! He did it! Come here!"

Mickey came running in wrapping a towel around his waist as he entered the room soaking wet, "Oh! Buddy! Good job! Ian, look!" Mickey said as he came to the edge of the crib and met his husband's side.

"I am looking, Mick. You're such a big boy, Yev!" Ian said as he looked down at their son and grabbed his phone to take photos. "We're so proud, Yevy!"

Yevy gave a few kicks and flexed his fingers and little and then went back down to his stomach. Ian smiled and took him out of the bed he said as he kissed his son's forehead, "Your daddies are so proud of you, tough guy."

Mickey sighed and wrapped his arm around his husband's waist, "No. You're tough guy. He's little tough guy. Ian Milkovich will always be tough guy." He pressed a kiss to Ian's cheek and then one to Yev's forehead. "Should we put the playmat on the floor in the livin' room?"

"If you wanna watch him while I shower." Ian said as his son started squirming around in his arms.

Mickey smiled and opened his arms, "I'll watch him." He look Yevgeny in his arms and made sure to get his arms right, to make sure that he would not be chastised by Ian for not holding their son wrong, his son practically melted into his arms. It felt so right for them to be father and son. "Buddy! Wanna go to the playmat with, Daddy Mick?" He asked in his high pitched baby tone.

Yev cooed and Mickey took that as a yes and took him to the changing table, quickly changed his diaper, and then took him to the playmat in the living room.

The playmat was ocean themed with little whales and fish hanging from the top of the mats arches. Everything was either pull-able or hit-able (all objects baby safe), and Yev loved it.

Mickey sat on the floor in front of the playmat and put Yev under the playmat, "Are you gonna party?" Mickey asked in his baby tone.

Yev cooed.

"Oh really? You're gonna hit the whale today? Do you think that when you go to nursery school that you'll pick up a cute girl or boy?"

Yev cooed and smacked the whale and gave several kicks.

"Oh, you don't know? That's okay. It is a little early. You're dad and I aren't really ready for that talk." Mickey brushed his finger against Yev's foot. "Your father and I love you. So does your mother. Even though she's not around much. Mandy loves you too. And also all the Gallagher's." Mickey chuckled, "Especially Debbie."

Yev giggled and smiled.

A few minutes later Mickey asked, "Do you love daddy Ian?"

Yev cooed and played with his hands.

"I knew that you loved him. Of course, you love him. He loves you. I love him and you." Mickey said in his baby tone as his son played away.

"You two are adorable." A voice said from a few steps away.

Mickey looked up and found Ian standing there, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you have been talking to our child and making conversation. It's adorable." Ian said as he looked down at his boys.

"Fuck you. I'm not adorable."

"Yes you are."

 **Thank you to LuckyShaz from AO3 for asking me to go into more detail about Ian and Mickey's jobs, and also thank you to Ladyofthe80s from AO3 for recommending the idea of Mickey talking to a babbling baby and Ian catching him (Don't worry this will definitely not be the only case! :) )**


	5. It's Here!

Mandy didn't show up at the apartment until six thirty when Mickey was in the middle of feeding Yev, "Firecrotch! Mandy's at the door!" Mickey shouted as another knock sounded from the front door. "I'm in the middle of a feedin'."

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Ian said as he ran to the door to answer it.

Mandy was standing at the door in a black skirt, a red tee shirt, and her Doc Martens, "Hey, Ian."

"Hey, Mandy." Ian said as she entered the apartment.

He checked the mailbox and found a large package in the mail from the college that Mickey had applied to, "Mickey! Mickey! It's here!" Ian grabbed the package and then ran into the house slamming the door behind him and meeting Mickey and Mandy at the chair that Mickey was sitting in.

"What came?"

"The college thing!"

Mandy tilted her head, "What the fuck?"

"Mickey applied to a college."

"Double fuck." Mandy said as she took the baby from Mickey and continued feeding him. "Can't believe you convinced him to apply anywhere."

Ian handed Mickey the package and he tore it open with violent force and found the letter and started reading at rapid speed. He read at rapid speed not showing any emotion.

"Did you get in, Mick?" Ian asked as he placed his hand on Mickey's shoulder. Mickey put his face in his hands and mumbled something that no one could understand. "It's okay you can apply again, Mick." Ian said as he rubbed his husband's back.

Mickey picked up his head, his eyes were watery, "I got in. I got into college."

Ian jumped a little, "Holy fuck! Mick! Oh my fucking god! That's amazing!" He wrapped his arms around his husband and held onto him tightly. "Congratulations! You deserve it more than anyone else." Ian concluded the speech with a kiss for his husband.

Mandy stood there blissfully watching her older brother being happy for the first time in his life. She loved that he had become a family man and that Ian was helping Mickey bring out all the amazing qualities that Mickey sometimes tried to hide because it didn't make him look like a tough guy. She knew that college was a big step for her brother and she owed it to Ian for getting her brother through the process of getting her brother to be able to pass the GED exam.

"So. College? When did this become a thing?" Mandy asked as she handed Yev back to the overwhelmed Mickey who at the current time was requesting his presence.

"Ian suggested it after we talked about what we both wanted to accomplish. He's been a major help with practicing for before I took the GED exam and the ACT and everything. I owe the world to this man next to me, thank fuckin' god I married him." Mickey said as he grasped Ian's hand and smiled at him.

Mandy smirked, "Dear god, my brother has gone mushy on me."

"Not mushy just... Strong in a different way." Ian said pointing out the difference as he took Yev from Mickey so that he could burp the 3 month old.

Mandy chuckled and smiled, "Mick, you got any beer?"

Mickey got up from his chair and put the documents on the table next to him, "Yeah. In the kitchen. I bought some especially for you."

"What do you mean especially for me? You fuckin' drink." Mandy said as she jabbed him in the side while they headed into the kitchen and Ian headed into the nursery with Yev.

Mickey smiled and bent down to open the fridge, "No. I don't. Not anymore. Ian can't drink due to his medications. There's no alcohol in this apartment unless there's some sort of get together even then I stick to non-alcoholic beer and after the event it's all taken out." He found one of the two alcoholic beers and handed it to Mandy and took two of the non-alcoholic beers and set them on the counter for him and Ian.

"Fuckin' hell. Next thing you're going to tell me is that you've given up smoking or some shit." Mandy said as she opened her beer.

Mickey opened his non-alcoholic beer, "Gave that up too. So did Ian. Cold turkey. As a replacement we use sex. Smoking isn't healthy with the baby around." He opened Ian's beer just as Ian came into the kitchen.

"I put him to bed. I didn't turn the light off, so you two can go say goodnight if you would like." Ian said as he grabbed his beer and sneaked a kiss from his husband.

"Yeah. I'll go say goodnight." Mickey said with a smile.

Mandy and Mickey went into the nursery and Ian stayed in the kitchen sipping on his non-alcoholic beer and smiling to himself, he was so proud of his husband for getting into college. His husband had defeated everybody's expectations and he couldn't be more fucking proud.

When Mandy left that night Ian launched himself into Mickey's arms whisper screaming, "You fuckin' got into college!"


	6. Choke The Dinosaur

Ian's face was smashed into Mickey's chest collecting sweat when he woke up the next morning. They had stayed up a little past their bedtime cuddling, laughing, drinking non-alcoholic beer, listening to The Smiths ("I fuckin' love this, man." Mickey had proclaimed high on exhaustion. "Mick, you know that Morrissey has been known to have relations with both men and women and be an asexual?" Ian said as he smirked. "You gotta be shittin' me. Damn. He was pretty hot back in the 80s, not as hot as you of course." Mickey said as he kissed Ian's cheek. "I know." Ian said as he drove his hands into Mickey's hair.), and celebrating Mickey's acceptance into college. Even Yev had celebrated by giving them an almost full night a sleep finally.

Ian looked at the clock, it was nearing six o'clock, and Mickey was still out cold next to him.

Ian had the late shift at work that night (it would be his first night back at work since Yev had been born) meaning that he would eat dinner and help with Yev and then have to leave to save people's lives. He was probably going to have to take more late shifts now so that he could have time with Yev. It would probably be a combo of two days of night duty and two days of day duty a week. The pay would be good still and Mickey would still do his odd jobs around the apartment building, fixing broken things for a decrease in what they owed in rent, and sometimes (most times) a rather decent tip from the apartments tenant.

Ian slowly got up from the bed and threw on a shirt and went to go relieve himself in the restroom.

After relieving himself headed into the nursery where his son was wide awake with his face all scrunched up and he was practically choking his dinosaur lovey {A.N.: a lovey is a stuffed animal head that has a blanket attached at the end. I will attach a photo in the end notes.} while violently jerking his arm up and down making the rattle in the head go crazy.

Ian chuckled, "You are definitely a Milkovich." Yev smiled as Ian picked him up, "Time to change you."

Ian rested the small child on the changing table and changed him as the baby rattled choked the dinosaur while cooing in utter joy. Ian re-snapped his "I'm a tough guy" onesie as Yev cooed and then brought the three month old to his shoulder. "Shall we go wake, Daddy?"

Yev smiled at the word daddy, so Ian guessed that that was a good sign. Ian kissed his son's head and carried him to the master bedroom where Mickey was waking up.

"Good mornin', my boys." Mickey said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Good morning. I woke up and went to our child and he was choking the dinosaur."

Mickey laughed, "What a Milkovich." He laid back down.

Ian slipped in next to him, "Hey, Mick?"

"Yeah, firecrotch?" Mickey asked as he closed his eyes, but turned to face his husband.

Ian put Yev between them, "I want to formally adopt Yev." He clutched Yev to his chest worried to hear Mickey's response.

Mickey's eyes opened and he smiled, "Really?" Ian nodded. "I think that it's potentially doable. We can talk to Svetlana next time she comes."

Ian smile beamed, "Okay. Sounds good. I just want to have ties to Yev."

Mickey nodded, "I understand that."

Yev cooed and choked his dinosaur as Mickey smoothed down the infants baby fine hair. Yev made a little squeal and Ian smiled and tickled his son, "Are you talkin', Yev? You talkin'?" Yev kicked his legs joyfully in response. Ian turned his attention to Mickey, "I work tonight, Mick".

"Till when?"

"Seven thirty till five thirty.

Ian said as he grabbed a pacifier from the bedside table.

"Jesus. That's gonna be like forever. I hope I can handle Yev by myself."

Ian pressed a kiss to the top of Mickey's head, "I wish I could stay home, but they gave me three months of paternity leave that was paid so long as I did some paperwork from home for the office. I gotta go back to my job now or else they won't hold it. I won't be working seven days a week, Mick." Ian said as he cupped Mickey's face in his hands. "And you won't be alone. If you need anything you can call Fi or Mandy or Lip or Deb or in an emergency me. It'll be okay. I promise."

Yev started to cry. "Someones hungry," Mickey said as he started getting out of bed to prep a bottle.

Yev was scooped up by Ian who clutched him close to his chest trying to calm him, "Yev, It'll be okay. Daddy's making you a bottle." He jostled the baby in his arms and tried to calm the crying infant.

Mickey returned with the bottle and gave Yev a quick feed.

"Mickey?"

"Yeah."

Ian played with his wedding ring, "We're going on a picnic today."

 **Thank you so much to LuckyShaz for suggesting the idea of the picnic. It'll come more into play in the next installment. I was very tempted to produce something for today though. I wrote this in the car XD (four hour drive to check out a new school).**


	7. CarrotBoy

Mickey strapped the baby björn to his chest shaking his head, he couldn't believe how much of a softy he was becoming. He smiled to himself and laughed. If only his father could see him now.

He ran his hand over the pocket that was filled with his switch (something that he would always carry, now it was less about his protection and more about his son and his husband's protection), illegal to carry on the streets of Chicago, but like fuck did Mickey care.

He felt a hand caress his ass cheek, "Mick? You okay?" Mickey felt Ian's chin rest on the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Mickey said as he picked Yev up from the changing pad and slipped Yev in facing him.

Ian grabbed the backpack that he had stashed with food and non-alcoholic beer for their picnic.

They were heading to a park a little outside of the south side, just so that it was a more clean part that wasn't used to deal drugs or anything like that.

Ian grabbed the baby bag and they headed out of the apartment for a family outing to the park for picnic.

The park was approximately one mile away from the house and so it did not take Mickey and Ian a long time to walk there. It was a large park that was the playground for a lot of more upper class kids. Not quite upper class, or even upper middle class, but lower middle class - so higher than them. There was a slightly grassy area that Ian pointed out, "Wanna sit over there, Mick? There's some shade."

"Sure, why not." Mickey said as they grasped at each other's hands.

They walked to the spot and settled themselves under a tree making sure that there was a shady spot for them to get Yev.

Mickey slipped Yev out of the baby björn, "Can you get the blanket out of the baby bag?" Mickey asked as he cradled Yev in his arms.

Yev had taken a little nap on his chest and was now waking up.

"Yeah. I'll get it out." Ian said.

He grabbed the blanket and spread it out on the ground as Yev whined a little and stretched.

Mickey rested his son down on the blanket gently and pulled Ian close, "I'm gonna miss ya tonight."

"Trust me. I'm gonna miss you too. I'll leave my phone on. Okay? I love my boys."

Mickey smiled and tickled Yev's soft foot, "I know. I... I... love... ya... too." Yev kicked Mickey in the hand and Mickey laughed and tickled his feet some more.

Ian reached his arms around Mickey's waist and started tickling his husband.

"Fuck you! Milkovich! No tickling! Tickling is out of bound!" Mickey said between laughs as his hands started an attack on Ian.

Soon they were all laughing including Yev and Mickey and Ian were laying in the grass watching the grass with their son in between them. They both held one of Yev's hands, feeling so connected and like this was the perfect moment.

"Should we eat?" Ian asked as he rolled onto his side and looked at his gorgeous husband.

"Yes." Mickey said as he ruffled Ian's hair.

They both sat up and Mickey sat Yev up in his lap and wrapped his arm around him to hold him up as Ian handed Mickey a bottle. Mickey fed Yev as Ian got their food ready, fruit, non-alcoholic beer, sandwiches, carrots, and some crackers.

"Mick." Ian watched as his son viciously ate.

Mickey looked at his husband, "Yeah?"

"So. I was chatting with Lip the other day. He found a photo of us when we were on the same baseball team, you know when we were kids and all. He said that he'll bring it around next time he's in town." Ian said as Yev finished off the bottle.

"Really? Wow. That's awesome."

Yev was returned back to lying on the blanket and they started to eat their meal.

When they finished eating Mickey and Ian wrapped their arms around each other and watched as Yev kicked up a storm.

"He's so funny. I can't wait till he can talk." Ian said as rubbed Yev's stomach. Yev moaned and tried to roll over, "Look, Mick, he's trying to roll over."

Mickey smiled as he wrapped his arm around his husband's waist, "He's strong. He'll do it when he's ready, carrot boy." He kissed the back of Ian's neck and ruffled his husband's red hair.

Ian laughed, "I know." Yev settled back down on his back, Ian scooped him up, and bounced him up and down, "We really should get home soon. It looks like it is going to rain."

"You're carrying him home." Mickey said as he smirked and chucked the baby björn at Ian.

Before long they were packing up their things and heading out of the park. Yev's head was resting on Ian's chest as they walked all the way home. At the apartment Ian and Mickey put Yev down for a nap.

"Shall we have a little sexy time?" Ian asked as he ran his fingers through his husband's hair.

 **Thanks to LuckyShaz on A03 for the idea of having a picnic for the Milkovich family! And thank you to cdt1234 on AO3 for suggesting the idea of someone finding a photo of Mickey with Ian at Little League.**


	8. Bedrails and Flogger Tails-- Sex in Here

**THIS HAS SEX AND BDSM IN IT**

Mickey was on the bed again normally it would be his turn to dom, however he did not want to wipe Ian out with making him go through all the effort of getting fucked (which for Ian seemed to be more exhausting than fucking someone).

Ian was in the bathroom prepping himself for the party that was about to start. He pulled his ROTC booty shorts on, watching in the mirror as they inched up and curved on his skin, revealing his flawless skin, "You still got it Ian Milkovich." He said to himself as he smiled.

He rubbed some light and thin oil on his chest and then slipped on his shoes and threw on his cap.

Ian finally opened the bathroom door and entered the master bedroom trying to make the most seductive face possible, and knowing that he succeeded when he realized that Mickey had a ever growing bulge in his pants, "Didn't I tell you to strip?" Ian asked as he slowly walked closer to the bed.

"Yes."

Ian grabbed the sides of Mickey's pants and started to pull them down slowly, "So what do you want me to do today?"

"Anything. Everything. Play with me. Fuck me." Mickey whined as he pressed the back of his head into the pillows.

"Demanding fuckin' bitch!" Ian said as he threw Mickey's pants on the floor and then started removing Mickey's shirt. "Should I lock you up." It wasn't phrased as a question more as a request or a decision. That Ian was going to lock Mickey up and that it was Mickey's choice whether he was going to enjoy it or not but either way it was going to happen.

"Green."

Ian grabbed the large box under the bed and put it out for Mickey to see, "Today we are going to play with cuffs, clamps, flogger, gag, and your favorite ben wa beads. Plus I have a little surprise. So?"

"Green."

Ian threw Mickey's shirt on the floor and grabbed one of the clamps and placed it on Mickey's nipple. Mickey hissed in pain as Ian released, but as soon as one was in place another was being put into place and he was hissing in pain again.

"Color?" Ian asked.

"Green."

Ian smiled evilly, "Get on your knees." Mickey did as he was told and soon he was being handcuffed to the bedrails.

"Green."

Mickey moaned as Ian dangled a gag in front of him and said, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Hopefully, this is gonna keep you quiet, like a good boy." Ian inserted it into Mickey's mouth and connected it in the back to keep his husband quiet.

Ian grabbed the flogger and brushed the tips against his husband's ass cheeks, "You okay?"

They had a nonverbal signal Mickey raised both thumbs and he had the go ahead.

Ian gave a few decently tough wacks to Mickey's rear and watched as the skin became red.

Mickey gave one thumb up meaning speed up (or in this case harder), "Oh you want it harder do you, you fucking bitch!" He started bringing the flogger down harder and harder. The red marks starting to rise. He then abruptly stopped and started lightly touching the red marks making Mickey shiver.

The lube came out next and Ian coated the first ben wa bead, "Time for the first ben wa bead." Mickey wiggled his butt as Ian continued, "We aren't going to stretch you out first though."

Mickey gave two thumbs up knowing it would be more painful.

Ian spread the tight hole with two fingers and pushed from the outside. It only took a second until the first bead popped in a Mickey shrieked a little bit in pure joy. A second one went up in no time at all and then a third and even a fourth.

Ian smacked Mickey's ass cheeks as Mickey produced double thumbs up, Ian slowly pulled out the ben wa beds as Mickey's cock throbbed.

A muffled scream sounded and Mickey's thumbs remained up, he was enjoying it.

When the last ben wa bead came out of Mickey's ass Ian lubed up his cock ultra fast and shoved it up into Mickey's hole. He could feel his cock throbbing inside of Mickey against his husband's throbbing prostate. Ian delivered hard thrusts as he slapped Mickey's ass with his hand and with the flogger. Mickey was screaming with passion and ecstasy, it was incredibly erotic.

"You're my fucking bitch Mickey Milkovich! You're my fucking bitch!"


	9. Raspberries and Teen Mom

Mickey and Ian sat at the dinner table with Yev in his swing.

"Mick?" Ian asked before taking a swig of his beer.

Mick looked up from his food, "Yeah?"

"I'll be here tomorrow when you wake up. Just so you know. But tell him that I love him tonight."

"Will do." Mickey said as he twirled spaghetti on his fork.

Ian smiled at his husband and checked to make sure that his phone was totally charged, "Is there anything I need to get at the store."

"Diapers, wipes, toothpaste, shampoo, tissues, lube, and Ho Hos and Twinkies for me."

"Sure, twink." Ian said with a chuckle as he elbowed Mickey.

Mickey kicked Ian's foot, "I'm not a twink, Carrotboy." He had a sinister grin on his face.

"Okay, Milkovich. Whatever you say." Ian said as he got up from the table.

He cleaned his dish and stuck it in the dishwasher. "Mick. Do I look okay?"

Mickey got up and put his dish in the sink and then pulled Ian close, "You look sexy." He pressed his lips against Ian's and ran his teeth along the top of the younger man's bottom lip.

"Mick, I gotta go." Ian said as he pulled away hesitantly. "Can we continue this later?"

Mickey nodded as Ian pressed a kiss to Yev's forehead.

Finally Ian and Mickey embraced and exchanged "I love you"s because you never knew what was going to happen as a paramedic in the city of Chicago, and Ian ran out the door.

Once Ian was gone, Mickey scooped Yev up and took him to the small living area, "This is weird for me, Yev. Not gonna lie. Daddy Ian's normally around. Daddy misses him." Mickey lied down on the couch and then put Yev on his chest, "He'll be home in the morning. He loves you by the way."

Yev started to pick his head up and sniffle.

Mickey got up and cradled Yev close to his chest, "Yevy, don't cry."

He went into the kitchen and pulled the swing from the kitchen with his free hand. He placed Yev in it carefully and set it to a slow steady swing. It calmed the child down to the point that the crying stopped but the face of scrunchiness was still present. Mickey tickled his son's feet as he sat down on the couch, "Ticklish little Yevy! Who's a ticklish little guy!" Yev kicked and he smiled a little and even cooed. "Do you want a bottle?"

Mickey got up and headed into the kitchen to make a quick bottle. He grabbed a bottle with breastmilk in it and poured it into a microwave safe container and then heated it up and poured it into the bottle. Mickey finally brought over the breastmilk and he could tell that Yev was ready. He took Yev out of the swing, sat on the couch with his knees up in the air and his feet on the couch and he balanced Yev on his legs and started feeding Yev. Mickey switched on the TV and found the channel that was playing Teen Mom.

He would never admit it and Ian would never tell anyone about it, but Mickey was secretly addicted to reality television, including but not limited to: What Not To Wear, Queer Eye for The Straight Guy, Teen Mom, Say Yes To The Dress, and lots of shows involving plastic surgery. Tonight Teen Mom was on so that's what was going to be playing while Ian was gone. He needed to catch up on all the drama that had been occurring lately as recently he hadn't been able to watch due to having Yev around and having to be helping around so much.

It wasn't the best episode, there were no major fits going on lately which was rather uncommon and so Mickey wasn't really enjoying it. He actually fell asleep while watching it.

Mickey woke up to the cries of Yev around an hour later.

"Hey, Yev." He picked Yev up and carried him into the nursery. Mickey put him down on the changing pad and quickly changed his diaper. "All clean!"

After a moment he pulled a onesie out of the drawer below and rested it next to Yev. He cleaned up the table and washed his hands with Purell and then delivered raspberry kisses to his son's tummy as Yev giggled. "You're a funny boy. Just like your daddy." Mickey said as he kissed his son's tummy. "Time to get you dressed." Mickey slipped the onesie over Yev's head and buttoned it up and brought him over to the crib.

Mickey rested Yevy on his stomach in his crib and Yev started crying as Mickey removed his hands, so he placed his hand back on Yev's back, "Yev, it's time to go to sleep." Yev wailed, "What do you want me to do?" Yev started sobbing, "Do you want me to bring you into the big bed?"

He picked Yev up again and took him into the bedroom and put him on the bed on his stomach. Yev calmed down a little but was still crying. Mickey created a barrier so that Yev would not fall off the bed and then he grabbed pajamas from his drawer and threw them on his body. He tried slipping a pacifier into Yev's mouth, "Come on Yev. It's late. I'll do anything. I'll fuckin' sing!"

Yev stopped crying. "Oh. God. That's what you want. Fine." He put Yev on his hip and then went to brush his teeth and then turned off all the light as Yev started crying again, "Okay. I'll start. Okay. What do you want? Death metal? Motley Crue? The Cure? The Smiths?" He put Yev down and laid down so that Yev was in between him and the barrier. He smoothed Yev's hair, "Speak to me in a language I can hear. Humor me before I have to go. Deep in thought I forgive everyone. As the cluttered streets greet me once again. I know I can't be late, suppers waiting on the table. Tomorrow's just an excuse away. So I pull my collar up and face the cold, on my own. The earth laughs beneath my heavy feet. In the blasphemy of my old jangly walk. Steeple guide me to my heart and home. The sun is out and up and down again. I know I'll make it, love can last forever. Graceful swans of never topple to the earth. And you can make it, last forever you. And for a moment I lose myself. Wrapped up in this pleasure of the world. I've journeyed here and there and back again. But in the same old haunts I still find my friends. Mysteries not ready to reveal. Sympathies I'm ready to return. I'll make the effort, love can last forever. Graceful swans of never topple to the earth. Tomorrow's just an excuse. And you can make it last, forever you. You can make it last, forever you."

Ian walked in the front door at 5:30 in the morning, exhausted from work and he went immediately to the master bedroom to get some shut eye before Yev woke up. He opened the door and was pleased by what he found. Yev was lying in bed completely asleep and his husband was asleep on his stomach holding their son's hand.

"That's my boys." He tossed off his clothes got pajamas on and got into bed with them to join them in dreamland.

 **The song featured in this is Thirty Three by The Smashing Pumpkins**


	10. Syrup

Ian awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen, he moaned a little bit in response to the smell and then hoisted himself out of bed.

He made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself and then went out to the kitchen where he found his husband at the stove cooking.

"Good morning, mumbles." Mickey said as he turned to see the red haired man entering the room. "How did you sleep?"

Ian wrapped his arms around his husband's waist from behind him and pressed his chin onto Mickey's shoulder, "I slept okay. You and Yev were cute last night. It was a nice surprise. Nice to come home to."

"It took him forever to go down. I had to fuckin' sing."

Ian picked his head up, "You, Mickey Milkovich, sang to Yev."

Mickey sighed, "Yes. And it magically calmed him."

Ian looked around, "Where's Yev?"

"Swing. Watching Teen Mom. Which also calms him." Mickey said as he moved a pancake from the stove to a plate. "All of which I found out last night."

Ian smiled, "I'm glad that you were able to keep him relatively okay last night."

"Ian, you gotta take your pills." Mickey said as he poured more batter onto the grill.

Ian nodded and recoiled and went to take his medications, "I totally forgot to show you the surprise I had stashed away that I mentioned yesterday."

"What surprise?" Mickey asked as he turned off the stove and grabbed the plate of pancakes.

Ian swallowed his pills and started making coffee (decaffeinated) for the both of them, "I mentioned it briefly yesterday. When Yev goes down for his nap, I'll show you."

"Oh, so it's a sex thing." Mickey said as he put the plate on the kitchen table.

"Yes. Can you bring the swing in here? I would but my shoulder's sore. I had to lift someone last night who wasn't in the greatest shape."

Mickey went to the living room and pulled the swing into the dining area.

Yev was semi-awake, due to a partial food coma that Mickey had helped put him into, "He ate already. Which is why he's food comatose." He grabbed the syrup from the fridge and put it on the table and then took his seat at the table.

"Thanks, Mick. You've been a big help." Ian said as he brought the coffee over and kissed Mickey on the forehead. "You're the best."

Ian sat at the table and poured syrup on his pancakes, even though it was almost noon they were having pancakes. It was a tradition, after work Mickey would make Ian pancakes to pretend like they hadn't lost any time.

"I hope they are good." Mickey said as he stole the syrup container from Ian.

Ian stared at Mickey and in a whiny tone said, "Milkovich that wasn't very nice. I was using that." as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

Mickey stuck his finger into the brown sugary substance and pressed it onto Ian's nose and then kissed the tip of Ian's nose, removing the stickiness.

"We are not starting a syrup fight." Ian said as he ran his hand against Mickey's thigh.

He poured maple syrup over his pancakes with his free hand and they started eating their late breakfast. "Thanks for making breakfast."

"Just like old times." Mickey ate another pancake.

Ian smiled and looked at Yev, he adjusted the pacifier, and then pulled the sock that was currently slipping off Yev's foot back on.

They finished breakfast and put their dishes in the dishwasher.

"Alright, Yev. Time for a nap." Mickey said as he clapped his hands together and approached his son.

He scooped the little human into his arms and Ian wrapped one of his arms around Mickey's waist as they went into the nursery.

Yev was put into his crib and he went out like a light.

"Good night, Yev. We'll be here when you get up." Ian said as he stroked Yev's hair.

Mickey flicked off the light and they left to go to the bedroom.


	11. A Little Lace- There's Sex in Here

**_There's sex in here!_**

Mickey sat on the edge of the bed fidgeting with his wedding ring as Ian went to go get his surprise. He was slightly concerned that it was going to be something like a several inches thick dildo that would be shoved up his ass, but he knew that Ian knew his limits so he wasn't going to fear the worst. He wasn't quite sure what type of sex they were going to have today, if it was going to be BDSM (and if that was the case if Ian would top or would he) or would they have regular "normal" people sex.

Ian strolled into the room with what looked like a very small bag.

'Thank god it's not big enough for another large dildo.' Mickey thought to himself as Ian placed the package on the bed.

Whatever it was it was very delicately wrapped and it wasn't very big, and it was rather flat.

The redhead's cheeks were matching his hair color as Mickey pulled his legs onto the bed.

Ian sat on the bed across from Mickey nervously, "You can open it."

Mickey wasn't really sure that he wanted to open it. If it was causing even his husband, one of probably the most kinkiest and sexually unembarrassed people in the world, to be embarrassed it was probably something really awful or embarrassing. But what could be so embarrassing in a package so small. Mickey wasn't one to bash on his husband's various kinks and fetishes, hell he catered to them, so Ian had no reason to be embarrassed. So why was he?

Mickey toyed with the paper a moment and then decided, fuck it, and he carefully opened the package.

Inside the brown paper were several types of material.

"Okay?" Mickey said as he questioned what he had just opened. He wasn't really sure what it was. "What is it exactly?"

Ian sighed as his flushed cheeks grew slightly more red, "It's... it's... lingerie."

"Come again?" Mickey asked as he was confused as to what was going on.

Ian grabbed a piece of fabric and showed Mickey, "Underwear." It was a pair of black lace briefs that were made so that it would line asses well and show them off.

Mickey sat there for a second, "For you or me?"

"Both. I also got jockstraps, and ass-less briefs."

Mickey sat back, "If you think that you are getting me in lacy underwear you're wrong, Ian."

Ian scooted his way to Mickey's side, "Come on, Mick. I won't tell. I won't make you wear 'em out of the house. I just wanna see your ass in 'em."

"Ian, I'm not a girl."

Ian wrapped his arm around his partner's waist, "I never said you were. These are made for men. And I got you black ones. Please it'll look so good." Ian knew if he just asked a little more Mickey would give in. He always would. Ian had Mickey wrapped around his little finger and visa-versa.

"Fine. But I get to top today."

Soon clothes were flying and Mickey and Ian were on the bed with Ian partially naked except for bright red lacy underwear that showed off his curves perfectly.

Mickey was on top of Ian kissing him and fiddling with the red briefs.

"Well. This gives a whole new meaning to the word 'firecrotch'." Mickey said as he pressed kisses down Ian's stomach starting from his breastbone all the way to where his pubic hair started.

He lightly bit the band of the undergarment and started to slide it down Ian's legs, revealing Ian's bulging erection. Once the underwear was gone it was easy, Mickey pressed kisses to Ian's inner thighs, inching closer and closer to his husband's leaking cock with every kiss.

"You're so good." Mickey said as his lips pressed against the sensitive skin in Ian's inner thigh.

His teeth nibbled roughly on Ian's inner thigh leaving small red marks (that were going to form bruises later), "Oh fuck! Mick!" Ian exclaimed as he grabbed onto Mickey's hair and pulled it, trying to get Mickey onto his cock.

"No. Not yet." Mickey teased as he inched a little closer. "Not yet, Army."

His finger traced around Ian's hole ever so slightly. Ian's breath hitched and he moaned.

"Oh fuckin' hell, Mick! Give it to me!"

Mickey squirted a little lube on his finger and pressed the tip of his finger into Ian's hole.

Ian tried to slide his body down to get more of the finger inside of him, but Mickey held his pelvis in place, "Nuh uh uh, Soldier. Patience."

Ian moaned and whined as Mickey fucked him with only the tip of his finger and then all the sudden pushed the whole finger in.

"Oh! Fuck Mick!" Ian said as he arched his back and spread his legs further.

Ian's grasp on Mickey's hair tightened as another finger teased around his opening.

"Ian likes bottoming.. Huh..." Mickey said as he pressed soft kisses above Ian's cock.

Ian shivered and jerked and let out a faint, "Yes." as Mickey slipped in another finger.

"Say it."

Ian's face was bright red and he was sweating now, "I fuckin' like bottomin'!"

Mickey smiled evilly as he pulled out his fingers, "Are you ready for my cock." Ian flipped over and got on all fours with his rear in the air as Mickey lubed up, "You ready for this?" Mickey said as he wrapped his hand around his erect cock.

Ian looked behind him and whined, "Put it in already, Mick. I want it!"

"You're so hungry for me, Ian. I like it."

Ian was fairly open and slippery with lube. Mickey pressed the hole and watched it pucker underneath his finger. He angled his cock so that he could enter comfortably and watched intently as he slid into Ian's ass.

"AH! Oh fuck! Mick! So good! Fuck me! Fuck me babe!" Ian said as he started to pant.

Mickey started at a slow pace, resting his hands on Ian's pale hips and holding him in place, "You're so tight, Ian. So fuckin' tight, baby." He pressed kisses down Ian's spine. "You're fuckin' gorgeous."

"Mick. I'm close." Ian said through moans. "Faster."

Mickey picked up the pace, "Come for me, Ian. Come for me, babe. Come." His hand trailed down to Ian's cock which was dripping with precum, he wrapped his fingers around it and stroked the opening softly as he pushed and pulled in cock in and out of Ian.

"I'm gonna... come soon !" Ian exclaimed as he arched his back and Mickey grabbed his hair with his free hand.

"Come for me, Ian." Mickey said as he quickened the pace and yanked harder on Ian's hair.

"Fuck! Mickey! Fuck! Fuck!" Ian shouted as he finally came in white spurts onto their black bedsheets. "Fuck!"

"I'm close, Ian. Can I?"

"Yes. Finish in me. I want it."

Mickey kept fucking Ian as he coaxed out his orgasm, "Fuck! Ian! Fuck! Babe! Ian! Oh Fuckkkk!" His cum shot straight into Ian's glorious ass, "Mmm." Ian said admiring the feeling inside him, the warmth.

His partner pulled out, "Please tell me you'll wear those briefs again." Mickey said asa he wrapped his arms around Ian.

"If you'll wear the assless briefs and the black lace ones I bought you, then sure." Ian said as he pressed a kiss to Mickey's chest.


	12. That's My Boy

"Mickey! Can you get Yev's jacket on!?" Ian shouted from the bedroom.

Mickey looked at the baby in the swing and smirked, "Yeah!" He went over to the closet and pulled out the tiny jacket that Fiona had bought for Yev. "Let's get you ready to go, buddy." He put Yev on the kitchen table and carefully put the jacket onto the squirming baby, "We're going to see Aunt Fi and Uncle Lip." He picked Yev up and put his on his hip as he went through the process of getting the stroller frame out of the tiny closet.

Ian entered the hallway and took Yevgeny from Mickey so that he could get the stroller frame un-compacted.

Mickey finally figured out how to get the stroller frame to unfold, "Conquered, bitch!" Mickey said as he patted the bar of the stroller.

"Hey, Mick."

Mickey put the diaper bag in the undercarriage, "Yeah."

"Can you change him?" Ian asked as he tried to hand him to Mickey.

Mickey shook his head, "I did the last one."

"Come on, Mick." Ian said as he stomped his feet. "I gotta pee."

Yev was passed over to Mickey who took him to the nursery as Ian ran to the bathroom.

A few moments later, Mickey shouted, "Hey, Ian. Uh... This one is yours."

Ian jogged into the room and noticed that Yev had clearly made a mess in his diaper.

"Oh. No. You can, tough guy." Ian said as he patted Mickey on the shoulder.

"Nope."

"Come on, Mick." Ian said as he made his best 'please' face.

Mickey couldn't fight with that face, "Fine." He then turned his attention to cleaning up the baby, "Little guy, you are lucky that you are my child, and that I love you."

He wiped the infant's rear as Ian assisted with the process of throwing out the garbage, making sure to sanitize his hands afterwards.

After the clean up, Ian diapered and redressed Yev as Mickey went to go wash his hands.

"Okay, now are we ready to go boys? No more potty breaks?" Mickey asked as he clapped his hands together.

Ian picked Yev off the changing table and carried him out to the hallway. Mickey helped Ian get Yev fastened into the carseat and then Mickey was in charge of attaching it to the frame of the stroller.

Yev squirmed as Ian unfolded a blanket and tucked it around him to keep him warm in the March coldness.

Ian was in charge of pushing the stroller as Mickey walked beside him, hand-in-hand with Ian's free hand.

Luckily they lived relatively close to the Gallagher house, so it was only a twenty minute walk. Mickey and Ian talked about Ian's work and about Yev's progress (especially how they were excited about him crawling, walking, and talking).

The Gallagher house was absolutely the place of a party. Every light in the house was turned on and there was fairly loud music playing from inside.

"Ready?" Ian asked Mickey as he squeezed his hand.

Mickey opened the gate, "Of course I am. It's the Gallagher's. Nothin' new."

Ian and Mickey had to pick up the stroller to get it inside the house, it was too risky to leave it outside, and when it was finally on the porch Ian rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Fiona was there, "Hey! Why did you ring the doorbell?"

"Figured it was polite." Ian said as she held open the door in order to let him push the stroller into the house.

Mickey closed the door behind them, "Hey, Fi."

"Hey, Mickey!" Fiona said as she smiled at him.

It only took a few minutes until Ian's younger siblings were screaming, "Ian and Mickey are here!"

They heard the pounding of feet coming from upstairs and soon Ian's siblings came streaming down the stairs, wrapping their arms around their brother.

"Hey guys!" Ian said as they swarmed him.

Mickey was in the process of unbuckling the carseat and getting Yev out.

Kevin emerged from the kitchen, "Hey, Mick!" He was holding one of the girls.

"Hi." Mickey said as he held Yev, with his head resting on Mickey's shoulder.

Fiona put her hand on Mickey's free shoulder, "Dinner's almost ready. How's Yev doin'?

"He's good. He started uh... What's it called..." He looked in Ian's direction, "Ian?"

Ian looked up from his siblings, "Yeah?"

"What's that thing that Yev was doing the other day called?" Mickey asked as he patted Yev on the back with his free hand.

"Oh. Uh. He was cooing and giggling." Ian said as he wrapped his arms around his husband from behind, pressing a kiss to Yev's head.

Fiona smiled, "Oh. I miss that."

"He'll probably start cooing at some point. He's been kinda sleepy all day." Ian said as he brushed the baby soft hair with his fingers.

Fiona smiled, both Mickey and Ian knew that it meant a lot to her that they came over. Ever since she had been in prison, family had been a big deal to her.

V shouted from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

Everyone made a mad dash for the kitchen and sat around the table, making the table extremely crowded.

Mickey cradled Yev in the crook of his arm and ate with the his free hand allowing Ian to eat before Yev would have to be fed.

The meal was simple spaghetti and meatballs, however it was one of everyone's favorites.

When Ian had finished his food, he took Yev into his arms and went to go find the diaper bag.

He brought the diaper bag into the kitchen and put it on the counter and pulled out a bottle and placed it near the microwave. He heated some water, poured it into the bottle, and then put some formula into the bottle. Ian tested the heat and then started feeding Yev and he sat back down at the table.

Mickey brought their dirty dishes to the sink, washed them, and put them in the dishwasher. He grabbed a burp cloth as he left the kitchen.

"Here." Mickey said as he draped it over Ian's left shoulder.

Ian tilted his head back and to the side a little, "Thanks, Mick." They shared a quick kiss and then he sat back down.

After dinner the kids ran outside and everybody decided to join them for a little bit.

Ian sat inside saying that he would come out once Yev finished off the bottle.

Mickey sat on the steps up to the back part of the house and Fiona sat next to him.

"Hey, Mickey." Fiona said as she opened a beer.

"Hey."

Fiona put her hand on Mickey's back, he fought the voice inside his head telling him to nudge her off, "You're doing an amazing job with Ian. I know how hard it is, and you really are doing a wonderful job. Plus you both have a baby now."

Mickey nodded, "Thanks."

"Has he been okay lately?"

Mickey nodded, "He's doing great. His job is helping him a lot."

"I heard that you got into college." Fiona said as she raised the beer up to her lips.

He smiled and looked at the ground, "Yeah. I did. All thanks to Ian. He's a really wonderful guy. You raised him well, Fiona. I give you all the credit. And if it wasn't for Ian, I wouldn't be going to college." Mickey said as he opened the non- alcoholic beer that Fiona stored in the fridge for him and Ian.

"Thanks. I tried. Really hard. But a lot of that work was you, Mickey. You're really a smart guy." Fiona said as she rested her hand on his shoulder again.

"I love him, Fiona. I love him a lot." Mickey started getting choked up.

Internally he was trying to build up an emotional wall so that he would not become a sobbing mess all over the floor.

Fiona patted him on the back, "I know, Mickey. Knew it from the moment I saw you two together."

"I just never thought I could be this happy. I've defeated everyone's expectations and more. But to be here and to be this happy with a husband and a son and a family." A tear slid down his face.

Mickey's internal alarm system started going off, he wiped his eyes and sniffed and tried to collect himself.

Fiona smiled as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close for a brief moment, "You most definitely have a family here. We all adore you guys. We enjoy having dinner with you guys once a week. It's special. We're your family and we care about you. If you guys need something, call. Asking for help isn't a bad thing."

Mickey nodded, "Thanks, Fi."

They hugged just as Ian came outside, "Awwww." Ian said as he adjusted Yev on his shoulder. "Babe, I think that you will be proud to know that your son just produced a very loud burp."

Mickey laughed wiping away his tears as he got up and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, "That's my boys."

 **Thanks to steven roman from AO3 for requesting that Mickey has a conversation about Ian with Fiona and he cries and where they go back to the Gallagher house. Also thank you to ladyofthe80s from AO3 who suggested the idea of having Ian and Mickey have a fight about a disgusting diaper duty.**


	13. Two Mickeys!

Fiona got up and excused herself to go deal with Debbie and Carl yelling at eachother.

Ian sat down next to him, "I heard what you said." Yev squirmed in his arms. "It was nice."

"Sure." Mickey said as he snaked his arm around Ian's waist.

Yev squealed, "Well he's awake now." Ian said as he started bouncing Yev on his knee.

Yev cooed just as Fiona was coming back, and Fiona smiled, "That's the noise! Oh how I miss it." Fiona said as she sat back down on the steps.

Debbie, Carl, and Liam were dashing around the yard playing what seemed to be a game of tag.

"In what seems like an extremely short period of time, he'll be joining them. Running around."

Ian smiled, "Fi. I know that. I know that we have to cherish the days when he's small and compact and when he won't be getting into everything." Ian bounced Yev on his knee.

When the sun finally started setting Mickey and Ian started to wrap up.

Ian sat on the couch holding Yev as Mickey detached the carseat from the stroller's frame and brought it over.

"Hey, little man. It's time to start heading home." Mickey said as he put the carseat on the coffee table.

"I'm gonna go change him, Mick." Ian said as he got up off the couch.

Ian brought Yevgeny upstairs as Mickey sat down on the couch.

The door front door opened and Lip came barging in, "Sorry I'm late! The traffic was hell." He kicked his shoes off and hugged Fiona.

"Ah. Mick. I got something for ya." He reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a photograph that had some apparent damage, and tossed it at Mickey. "It's that picture that Ian said he wanted."

Mickey turned the photo over in his hands and was greeted with the smiling faces of about ten kids in the image. Mickey chuckled as he immediately found Ian in the picture. The smiling red headed boy in the front, dressed in his little league jersey. Surprisingly in the photograph Mickey was not far off in the corner, but he was standing right next to Ian smiling. "Fuckin' shit." Mickey said as he turned the photo over and over in his hands trying to see if it was really real.

"That's what I said when I found it at this chicks house. Then I stole it. Well made them a copy and then stole it." Lip said as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Ian came down the stairs with Yev in his arms.

"E, look at what Lip brought."

They did a trade off, Ian handing Mickey Yev and Mickey handing Ian the picture.

"Fuckin' shit. That's fuckin' nuts." Ian said as he looked at the photograph and laughed.

"Hey, Mick, where you able to find me?"

Mickey pressed a kiss to the top of Ian's head, "Yeah. Within at least one second, Red."

"Thanks for bringing it, Lip." Ian said as he wrapped his arm around Lip's shoulder.

Mickey nestled Yev into the carseat and buckled him in. Ian brought the stroller frame over as Yev started to fuss.

"Pacifier." Mickey said as he held his hand out.

Ian dropped it in his hand and Mickey stuck it into the fussing baby's mouth.

Lip smirked, "Well aren't you two just the fuckin' baby pleasers."

Mickey smiled as he got up and attached the carseat to the stroller frame, "Fuckin' right we are."

Ian grabbed their jackets and he handed Mickey his sweatshirt. He pulled his jacket on and then proceeded to tuck the blanket around Yev.

"Alright. We gotta get the baby home. Good night everyone." Ian said with a nod and a smile. "That's right, we gotta get home. Isn't that right, Yevy." Ian's voice in his high pitched tone. His voice returned to normal, "Mick, you gonna push?"

"I don't see why not." Mickey said as he got behind the stroller and started pushing it out of the house. "Good night!"

"Night Mickey! Night Ian! Night Yevy!" Everyone shouted as they exited the house.

Ian and Mickey carried the stroller down the front steps and then they started their walk home.

Mickey pushed the stroller along as Ian trailed beside them.

"That went well." Ian said as the wandered.

Mickey nodded, "It went fine. Yev seems to like it over there."

"He does. I'm glad he's comfortable over there. I'm glad you're relatively comfortable over there." Ian said as he let his hand brush over Mickey's.

When they got back to the apartment, Mickey unbuckled Yev and carried Yev with the infant's head on his shoulder.

Ian and Mickey went into the nursery and Ian pulled out a sleeper.

Mickey rested the baby on the changing table and Ian got set to work on putting the fussy baby into the pajamas. Tonight it was a slipper with a little hood with little Mickey Mouse ears, another wonderful purchase of Mandy's.

"Now I have two Mickeys!" Ian said as he scooped Yev up.

He rested Yev on the floor, "Can you grab me a swaddler?"

Mickey nodded and went to the drawer next to the crib and pulled out a muslin swaddler (which Ian had told him the name of) he tossed it to Ian, "Here, babe."

Ian swaddled Yev and put him in the crib and then they gave him good night kisses and turned off the light.

Ian and Mickey trudged into their bedroom and Mickey soon had his arms around Ian's waist.

"Hold on." Ian said as he turned away for a moment typing something for a moment.

Within a moment or so Ian was back in Mickey's arms and 'Love Is A Battlefield' was flowing out of the phone's speakers.

"Oh you cheesy fuck." Mickey said as he pressed a kiss to Ian's lips.

They stood there in each other's arms until at the song ended and then they put their pajamas on and brushed their teeth and climb into bed.

Ian laid on his back with Mickey's head on his chest. He carded his fingers through his husband's dark hair humming some random tune, and pressing a kiss to the top of Mickey's head every once and awhile. Mickey laid there lightly brushing his fingers over Ian's stomach and on the verge of purring as Ian's fingers played with his hair.

"I love it when you do this." Mickey said as he pressed a kiss to Ian's stomach.

Ian pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "Why do you think that I do it so much? I like to make my Mickey happy."

Mickey fell asleep a few minutes later with Ian stroking his hair and eventually Ian drifted off as well.

 **Hello everyone! It's the author! So I have some news... I will be going on vacation today. I will probably keep updating through the majority of my vacation, however I will be in a car for 20 hours without WIFI so things might be a little backed up. Normally I handwrite everything in notebooks and then post it, so I'll be working on the next few chapters but not posting as much until I arrive at the final destination in a few days. If you have anything that you would like to see in the story just ask! :)**


	14. Fever

Ian woke up at 6 in the morning and groaned as he grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table. He took a sip of water and then ran his hand over Mickey's hair.

"Fuck." He sighed and pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek.

"Good morning to you too." Mickey said as his blue eyes made contact with Ian's green ones.

Ian smoothed Mickey's hair, "I gotta go to work. Yev's still asleep."

Ian sat up in bed and Mickey followed, Ian threw his arms around Mickey's neck and tangled his fingers into Mickey's hair, he pressed his lips to Mickey's, "You need a haircut. After work?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "It's not that long..." He rubbed his nose against Ian's cheek.

"I miss it being short and all sexy. We've been so busy. I wanna make you feel good about yourself."

Mickey sighed and pressed a kiss to Ian's cheek, "Alright. Alright. After work." Mickey bit his bottom lip. He loved it when he could feel Ian's fingers against his scalp and having short hair made it that much easier. No matter how gay Ian cutting his hair was.

Ian smirked and rolled off the bed, "I'll be home by four, hopefully."

Mickey watched as Ian stretched. His beautiful muscled body that he could imagine touching at that very moment. The body that he traced his fingers over in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep. That warm and inviting body that was his partners, where he always felt safe.

Ian threw on his uniform and pressed a kiss to Mickey's forehead, "Go back to sleep, Mick."

Mickey shrugged, "Like hell am I going to be able to sleep now, red." He let himself sink back into the mattress.

"Get some rest, Mick." Ian said as he brushed his hand over Mickey's hair. Mickey was ashamed to show it, but he was blushing so very hard on the inside that it just had to spread to his face, "I love you."

Mickey smiled and hesitated for a moment before responding, "I love you too, red."

Ian pressed a final kiss to Mickey's head, "I gotta go. People to save. I'll see you at four."

Mickey nodded, "I'll be here. Where the fuck else would I be."

Ian smiled as he grabbed his EMT badge and watched as Mickey smiled at him.

He headed out a moment later, leaving Mickey alone with Yevgeny yet again.

Mickey laid in bed for a while trying to go back to sleep, it was not as easy as one thought it was for him to just go back to sleep. Just as he was drifting off, he heard a whine coming from the other room, "Yev." He said to himself as he laid in bed. He got up a moment later and went to check on Yev.

Yev was in his crib sobbing and he looked uncomfortable, "Do you want a change, buddy?" Mickey cooed.

Yev continued to cry as Mickey lifted him out of the crib and carried him over to the changing table. Even after a quick change

Yev was still crying quite hard and Mickey was getting worried that he might pass out from the sobbing.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He jostled his son which didn't seem to help so he brought him into the kitchen and tried feeding him. Yev took a little food and immediately threw up on Mickey's shirt, "Fuck." Mickey said as he looked at the mess that was now on his shirt. "Are you sick, buddy?" He felt Yev's cheeks and immediately realized that they were warm. He settled Yev into the swing and put a pacifier in his mouth, which helped stop the crying, and then he ran into the bedroom to get his cellphone.

He didn't want to bother Ian at work so he phoned the next best person, Lip.

The phone rang for a moment and Mickey tapped his foot nervously and watched Yev. Lip finally picked up after a few minutes.

"Yo, who's this?" The boy on the other line said.

"Lip, it's Mickey. Yev's running a fever and Ian's gone? What should I do?" Mickey asked panicked.

"I'll be right over." Lip said. He hung up the phone and Mickey went to Yev who was now crying once again.

He picked him up and put him against his chest (on the clean side of his shirt) and tried walking around the room lightly bouncing the three month old in his arms, "Come on, little dude. I know that you feel bad, but uncle Lip's coming over and he's gonna help me make you feel better." He put Yev down on the crib mattress and stripped off his clothes so that he was just in a diaper. Yev wailed as the cold air hit his fever ridden body, "I know, buddy. I know." Mickey said as he picked Yev up again and continued to walk around the apartment trying to get him to settle down. Mickey brought the baby into the master bedroom where he took his shirt off and changed into a clean one that wasn't covered in baby vomit.

The doorbell rang a moment later and Mickey put Yev on his hip and went to answer it.

Sure enough Lip was standing at the door to the apartment, college textbooks in hand since he had come directly from a class claiming it was a family emergency.

"Lip. Fuck. Thank fuckin' God." Mickey said as he let Lip in.

Lip shrugged and kicked his shoes off with a chuckle and looked at Yev, "Hey, little guy. You not feelin' so hot?" Lip opened his arms and Mickey handed Yev over. Lip rested his hand on Yev's forehead, "Yeah. He's got a fever." He inhaled sharply.

"So? What do I fuckin' do?" Mickey asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Lip handed Mickey Yev and pushed past Mickey, "Uh... Where's your baby thermometer?"

"Fuck. There's a specific thermometer."

"No. But you typically use it rectally... You get my point?" Lip said as he put his books down on the kitchen table.

"Yeah. Um. I'll check in the bathroom." Mickey and Lip headed into the master bedroom with Yev and Mickey rested Yev on the bed and Lip watched him as Mickey went into the bathroom trying to find the thermometer. He found it in the medical box and brought it out to the bed.

"Do you have like Vaseline?" Lip asked as he rolled Yev onto his tummy.

Mickey nodded and went back into the bathroom and got the container of Vaseline and a towel.

Lip got Yev onto the towel, "Alright. Keep him distracted." Yev screamed as Lip inserted the thermometer.

Mickey was getting uncomfortable watching his son cry and scream in pain from the fever. He held Yev's small hand, "It's okay, buddy."

"Yeah.101.4. That's a fever." Lip said as he took the thermometer out. "Do you have baby Tylenol?"

"Yeah." Mickey went back into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of baby Tylenol from the cabinet. He drew out the amounts that he needed into a syringe and then brought it back out to Lip, who had re-diapered the kid and was trying to get him to settle down.

Mickey opened the baby's mouth and shot the medication as Lip jostled Yev in his arms.

Yev screamed as Lip gave Yev back to Mickey, "Alright. So... I guess that that's all I can really do to help. Keep a close eye on him as he might have a febrile seizure. If he does turn him on his side just in case so that you're preventing him from choking on vomit and keep him away from hard objects or anything that could hurt him. If he has one call his pediatrician after the fact just to keep them informed. Oh and if the seizure lasts for more than three minutes, take him to the ER. If you need anything just call. Try wiping him down with wet washcloths to see if it'll get his system to cool. Fever's are a good thing." He patted Mickey's back, "And call Ian if you need him. He wouldn't mind coming home to help. And you know where to find me."

Lip left a few minutes later and Mickey was home alone with the sick baby.

He took Yev into the living room where they sat and watched Teen Mom as Yev's screaming calmed down from lying on his father's chest. Eventually, Yev fell back asleep and within thirty minutes of him taking a nap, his temperature had gone down, still elevated, but better than before.

Mickey sat there rubbing his son's back as the baby slept away, "You're doing so good, buddy. Daddy Ian will be home soon." He pressed a kiss to the top of Yev's head. "Sleep well, Yev."

 **Hola! Yea! New chapter! Sorry it's so short I've been consumed by family events these past few days and so it's been difficult to put time aside to write. :( Hopefully, things will become easier after tomorrow and I'll get to posting more longer pieces.**


	15. Is Milkovich Really So Hard to Pronouce?

Yev slept until ten, which was when it was time for his next feeding.

"Good morning, Yev." Mickey said as he lifted the three month old off his chest. Yev let out a few whines, "I know, buddy. I know that you're not feeling well." Mickey slipped his finger into Yev's mouth which seemed to calm him. "Does daddy need to take you to the doctor?"

Mickey waited a moment as if he was going to get a response, "Alright. Daddy will call the doctor." He carried Yev on his hip into the kitchen where he found his cell charging, "but first daddy's gonna call daddy Ian."

He hit the number one on his phone application and pressed call, a direct number for Ian.

The phone rang for a few minutes and then a very tired and worried Ian came to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, E. It's me and Yev."

"What's wrong?" Mickey could sense the feeling of worry rising in his husband's voice.

Mickey sat down on the couch in the living room and sat Yev in his lap against his body, "Yev's been runnin' a fever. I called Lip and he came over and helped. I just thought that you should know. He's really cranky. I'm probably going to have to take him to the clinic."

Mickey heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the line, "I thought that something much more serious could be going on. Yeah, take him in. Do you need me to come home?"

Mickey looked down at the child in his lap, who was currently playing with a spare toy on the couch, "No. No. You stay at work. I'll take him in. I'll text you any updates."

"Okay. You sure?"

"Yeah, tough guy. I got him."

Another sigh of relief, "Thanks, Mick. You're the best."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They hung up and Mickey dialed the clinic and managed to get an appointment for one o'clock which was still hours away, however at the moment things were good. Even though Yev was still feverish he was no longer screaming as he was before.

Mickey rested him on the playmat and continued to watch Teen Mom as Yevgeny played peacefully on the mat.

At ten thirty Mickey fed Yev, who afterwards went down for yet another nap along with his father.

At one o'clock they were in the clinic waiting for the doctor's office to open up.

Mickey bounced Yevgeny on his knee and talked to him, "Yev, you'll feel better soon."

The baby cooed and Mickey felt his son's forehead- still warm.

"Yevjiny Milkovick?" A nurse asked as she entered the waiting room looking for her next patient. Mickey got up and put Yev on his hip, "Follow me." In the bland office Mickey sat in a chair and held Yev close. "So, this is Yevjiny Milkovick?" The nurse asked as she tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Well, actually, it's Yevgeny Milkovich. And yes this is him." Mickey said as he bounced Yev on his knee.

The nurse gave a rude smile, "Great... Now. What's his date of birth?" She said it like Mickey wouldn't know the day that his son was born.

"February 10th 2015."

The nurse checked her notes and seemed surprised that Mickey had gotten his birthdate right, "And your relation?"

"Father. Well, one of his fathers." Mickey said.

Yev drooled as the nurse nodded, "Ian Galliger?"

"No. Ian Gallagher-" He said as he over enunciated the -gher, "-is his other father. His non-biological father. I am his biological father, Michael Milkovich."

"Ohhhhh-" the girl said as she twirled her hair around her finger in a flirtatious manner.

Mickey raised his eyebrows, "His other father is my husband. We're gay."

"Ohhhh-" the girl said as she continued twirling her hair.

"Listen, either you fuckin' help me or I'm going to ask for another fuckin' nurse. The kid's fuckin' sick, He needs fuckin' medication." Mickey said as looked at the girl with anger in his eyes.

The girl sat up straight still with her fingers in her hair, "Right-, well, what seems to be the problem Mr. Milkovick?"

Mickey was not going to try to correct her anymore, he just needed to get medicine for his son and then get the hell out, "He's been running a fuckin' fever since he woke up. I told the clinic over the phone that this was what was going on." Mickey was losing his patience and apparently Yev was as well because he started to cry.

"Okay-.. I'll go get the doctor then." She turned and headed out of the room.

"Yeah! Go do that!" He looked at Yev and then stood up and laid him on the examination table and rubbed the little guy's belly, "Sorry that daddy got mad, little man. I just want someone to take a look at you."

Yev rolled his head to the side as Mickey dug into the baby bag and went looking for a toy. He came up with a rattle which he placed in Yev's chubby hands.

The doctor came into the room, "Hello, Mr. Milkovich?" He extended his hand. The man was fairly old with grey hair, it was the type of guy that Ian would have dated if it hadn't been for Mickey.

Mickey shook the man's hand, "I just need some help for my son. He's been screaming almost all morning. Been runnin' a fever."

The doctor nodded, "I'm so sorry about that nurse. She's new and she has no clue what she's doing, but we are severally low on staff." He then turned his attention to Yev, "Hi, Yevgeny. I take it that you're not feeling so great."

Yev shook the rattle and cooed.

The doctor took his temperature and then checked his eyes, nose, throat, and ears, "Alright. It seems like this little guy has a bad ear infection and some fluid behind his eardrum. I'll prescribe some drops that you put in his ear every few hours and I think that the infection is bad enough for antibiotics. I'll prescribe those as well, but don't forget to give them to him. Also, you might want to put him on a probiotic which will promote good bacteria in the gut so that the antibiotic doesn't give him tummy problems. Then I'll want to see him a week later." The doctor gave Yev a tummy rub and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much. His other father and I have been so worried. He's never been sick before."

The doctor nodded, "That's normal. Don't worry too much. However, keep an eye on him. Especially if he runs a very high fever. If it goes above 103 degrees just call."

They shook hands and Mickey picked Yev up and pressed him to his chest.

They got the scripts and then Mickey and Yev headed to the pharmacy. He pushed the stroller keeping his eye on Yev as they approached the pharmacy.

Due to Ian's job, Ian and Mickey had Healthcare that also took care of Yev. Mickey picked up the prescriptions and they started on their way home.

They reached the apartment once more at almost 3 o'clock, just in time for Yev's next feeding.

Mickey sat on the couch and rested Yev in his the crook of his arm and held the bottle in Yev's mouth.

Yev sucked it down with a pretty fast speed as Mickey rubbed his stomach with his free hand, "One more hour, buddy."

As Yev finished his bottle Mickey felt the urge to take a nap. So once Yev was finished he put him in the pack and play for a nap.

He rested his eyes only to be shaken awake what felt like a minute later.

Mickey opened his eyes and wasn't able to see clearly yet, sleep clouded his eyes, "What the fuck?"

"Hey, Mick. I'm home." Ian said as he ran his hand over Mickey's hair.

Mickey fought his instinct, to flail his arms and get the thing touching him off, but he remembered that it was just Ian's hand, "It's not four yet."

"It's almost five, sleepy pants." Ian said as he pressed a kiss to Mickey's forehead.

Mickey's vision cleared, "Yev?"

"Sleeping in his crib." Ian said as he slipped behind Mickey to lay down.

Ian wrapped his arms around his little spoon, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"This is so fuckin' gay." Mickey said as he rolled his eyes.

Ian chuckled, "That's right. Just me and my partner. Gay as ever. Spooning my little thug of a husband." Ian stroked Mickey's hair.

"I'm not fuckin' little, asswipe." Mickey said as he delivered a little punch to Ian's shoulder.

"Compared to me you are." Ian said as he pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek.

Mickey pouted, "That's because you're a fuckin' giant."

Ian pulled Mickey closer to him, "That's fuckin' right."

Mickey inhaled sharply, "I gotta pee." He got out off the couch and Ian followed him.

"Why are you following me? You're not going to fuckin' watch!" Mickey said with a smirk.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist and almost lifted him up, "Because after you pee I'm going to cut your fuckin' long ass fuckin' hair, shortie."

Mickey squirmed trying to find a way to get out of Ian's arms, but Ian tightened his hold and lifted him up, "Put me down, assface! Put me down! Come on, Ian! Come on."

Ian shook his head and carried Mickey to the bathroom, he finally let Mickey go once he was in the bathroom.

Mickey went about doing his business as Ian went into the other room.

Ian came back into the bathroom nude as the day that he was born and Mickey stood there admiring his body.

"Why are you naked, red?'' Mickey asked in a teasing manner, his eyes trailing over the curves of Ian's body.

Ian let out a small chuckle, "'Cause I am, shortie. You complainin'?"

Mickey rested his hands on Ian's hips, "No, red. I'm not fuckin' complainin'." He took the next second as an opportunity to try to squeeze past Ian and run.

Ian was quick to tackle Mickey to the ground, both of them erupting in laughter, as Ian got on top of Mickey, pinning him to the floor.

"Hey, shortie." Ian said as he looked into his partner's blue eyes.

"Hey yourself." Mickey said with a laugh.

Ian sighed, knowing that Mickey was being difficult as a game, "Now, are you gonna get naked yourself or do I have to do it for you?" Mickey rolled his eyes teasingly. "Alright then, Milkovich. I guess that means I'm going to have to strip you." He sat on Mickey's hips and yanked his shirt off as he muttered, "We can't get your fuckin' hair all over the place, now can we?"

They both knew that Mickey was enjoying this a little too much, he liked being difficult on occasion so that Ian would have to take over, but it was always in good fun.

Mickey smirked as Ian took his pants and underwear off, "Alright." Ian said with a sigh.

He got off Mickey and grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "Sit on the floor."

Mickey sat there watching his husband pull things out of the drawers, he played with his wedding band.

"If you fuck my hair up, Red, we are going to have a real fuckin' problem." Mickey said with a laugh.

Ian plugged the clippers into the wall outlet, "How many fuckin' times have I cut your hair, shortie? And have we ever had a problem?"

Mickey brushed his thumb against his bottom lip, "At least sixty times. And no."

Ian ran his hand along Mickey's hair and brought it down to cup his cheek, "That's fuckin' right, shortie. I learned at least one good thing in basic." He pressed a kiss to Mickey's forehead and then sat down on the closed toilet lid.

"Yeah, yeah, Army." Mickey teased.

Ian put a number four attachment on the clippers and turned it on. He pushed Mickey's head down so that his chin rested on his upper chest and went at it.

"Is Yev still runnin' a fever?" Mickey asked as clippings of his hair came fluttering to the floor.

Ian had a face of hardcore concentration making sure that he cut everything below the top of Mickey's ears short, "Yeah. Low grade, but there. At least he's sleepin'." He switched the guard down to a number three and started taking more off creating a taper.

Mickey would be the last to admit it, but he loved it when Ian did his hair. It was extremely calming and he always did a good job, better than him going out and getting it done, "The doctor said that there was fluid behind his ear drum."

"Mmhmm. That's pretty normal though for a bad infection. We just gotta keep a close eye on it." He switched again down to a number 2 and continued to taper along the nape of Mickey's neck and his sideburns.

"He was in a lot of pain though, poor guy." Mickey said as he kept his eyes on the flooring, watching small piles of his clipped hair forms.

Ian switched off the clippers and grabbed a pair of shears from the box the housed their hair cutting equipment. He hadn't learned how to use shears in basic, but he had picked up the skill after Mandy had decided that she was going to cosmetology school and decided that he needed to learn so that Mickey could have 'hairstyles that were not only clipped down and that might be more suitable to his ugly ass face'. So, Ian had picked up the skill rather quickly and now would go over everything with them.

Ian went to work on trimming the top of Mickey's hair so that it blended in with the back, but also so that it had a good enough amount of length for him to grab onto.

It only took around ten more minutes for Ian to finish up and then Mickey jumped in the shower to shower off as Ian cleaned up.

Once the floor was clean Ian jumped in the shower with Mickey. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and pulled him close. He took his hand out from around Mickey's waist and ran his fingers against his husband's hair, "Just as handsome as ever."

Mickey ran his fingers along Ian's waist, "I know. I'll do you tomorrow."

"We'll see about that Milkovich. I don't know if I can trust you with sharp instruments. You might chop my fuckin' ear off." He said as he nuzzled his face into Mickey's shoulder.

Mickey laughed, "Well it wouldn't be on purpose."

 **Hola! So I have got some bad news. My computer has gone to shit. I have to buy another one... Which obviously sucks. So updating might be a little slow, cause my computer is out of commission officially. Hopefully I'll get a new computer relatively soon, but for now I'll be typing on an iPad which is hella annoying. Anyways I'll be writing fluff and smut to fill the gap that my computer has left in my heart.**

 ** _And now in memory of my computer, a eulogy._**

 ** _In loving memory of my computer, Turing._**

 ** _Rest in Peace Turing. You have been a great computer, even though you were a dinosaur. I will never forget the splendid times we have had and all the fluff and smut that is forever stored on your hard drive. Turing, you became a really shitty computer, but I will still love you. My piece of shitty technology that I adopted from IBM. My MacBook Pro. My computer of filth and trash of fandoms so that have been so elegantly displayed on your lid. I will never forget you Turing, you've been a good computer and a shit computer. Rest in pieces._**


	16. A Lucky Kid

Mickey woke up to a loud pounding on the apartment door. He got out of bed and pulled his pants on and rushed to the door angrily. Ready to tell the damn mailman that it was 'fuckin' eight o'clock in the mornin'' and that there's 'a goddamn baby sleepin' in the other room' and that if he had any respect he would kindly fuck off and never knock on the door again as it was starting to get annoying.

He checked in the nursery briefly and was slightly shocked that the loud repeating pounding on the door was not waking up the sick baby.

He flung open the door and a woman with brown hair came charging into the apartment saying, "Get me baby. We go to back to Russia." Mickey grabbed the bat from the hook near the door (a handy tool that the Gallagher's had purchased for Ian and him for their wedding), "Why the fuck are you here Svet?!" He brandished the bat in front of her, making it look like was was willing to use it.

"Go back to Russia. Where's Yevgeny?" She looked worriedly through the apartment and Mickey knew that she would be of no harm to him so he dropped the bat on the floor.

The clatter caused a fear shaken Ian to get out of bed, "What the fuck was that?! Mickey?! Are you o-... Lana?" He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes thinking that potentially his mind was playing tricks on him. Nope. It was real. Too real.

"Orange boy you must give back baby now."

Ian stepped between her and the door to the nursery, "Lana. We can't let you do that."

The Russian woman got up in his face, "He is baby. He will not care."

Mickey stood behind the brown haired Russian woman, "Svet. You can't just fuckin' come in here and try to take him now! You fuckin' left him with us! You fuckin' abandoned him, you heartless bitch!" Mickey's face was bright red with anger. Ian grabbed the phone from the table near the nursery. "No, Ian. We're gonna fuckin' deal with this here. No fuckin' cops."

Ian put the phone down and listened as Yev started screaming in the other room.

The Russian woman's eyes stayed on the door behind Ian, "Give me baby."

Mickey got up in her face, "No. He fuckin' stays here with the parents that fuckin' love him. With the parents who fuckin' took care of him since the day that he was fuckin' born. With the parents who didn't abandon him when he was fuckin' three days old. He'll stay with the parents who love him even though he was the product of a rape that was concocted by my own fuckin' father. He'll stay with me and my fuckin' husband because we fuckin' love him and because we are the parents who take him to bed when he feels like shit and make him feel better. So, fuck off Svetlana! He's not your fuckin' kid anymore!"

Svetlana's face turned red, "So baby will stay with piece of shit ex-husband and shit ex-husband's piece of shit husband. Он превратится в гребаный педик , так же, как его кусок дерьма отца !"

"Speak fuckin' English!" Mickey shouted over the screaming baby.

"I leave baby with you then? Huh? You and orange boy?"

Mickey nodded firmly and went to a drawer near the front door, "Let's go. There's a family lawyer on South Clark that I scheduled an appointment with a few days ago when we talked about adopting Yev." He tossed a packet from the drawer at Ian. "Don't lose that."

Ian nodded and then went into the nursery and changed Yev and then they all got into the beat up car that was finally on it's last legs.

Svetlana looked like she had no clue what was going on.

"We're going to terminate your parental rights. Ian's adopting Yev."

Svetlana shrugged as she got into the passenger's seat.

Ian sat in the back with Yevgeny as they drove to the lawyer.

Matthew Hitchens was a fairly elderly man who sat in his desk chair looking at the strange sight that had come into his office and stroking the side of his mustache.

"So. You want to give up your rights to the child."

Svetlana nodded, "I will not deal with piece of shit ex-husband anymore. He take baby. I go to Russia."

Ian bounced Yevgeny on his knee as Mickey started in, "She abandoned the kid at birth. The last day in the hospital she was gone. I'm the only parent on his birth certificate." Mickey slid the certificate to Hitchens. "I want my husband to be able to adopt Yevgeny."

Hitchens nodded, "Yes. Well, due to the fact that she wasn't there to sign his birth certificate she has no legal claim over the child as she fled the hospital. The hospital is a safe drop spot, so if you leave a baby there then you give up your parental rights."

Ian's looked up at the lawyer, "So you mean to tell us, that Yevgeny is only legally Mickey's."

"Correct. Svetlana gave up those rights when she left the hospital and didn't sign paperwork. However, the process of adopting the child is going to be a different set of issues. So long as Michael agrees to letting you adopt Yevgeny as your own child as well as his, you will have a fairly clean adoption process. There'll be a home inspection and you'll have to go to court, but everything would be pretty straight forward." Ian squeezed Mickey's hand and Svetlana just looked pissed off. "I'll call you when I get your family a date for an adoption hearing. Someone from DCFS will come by at some point and do a search of the house and if you pass then Ian you will be awarded parental custody if the judge deems that it is a good environment for the child. And from the looks of it I think that the judge will deem you a suitable parent, even though there have been some run ins with the law, they have all been fairly minor except for one. Which was more severe, but terminated due to the fact you were diagnosed bipolar. And these reports from the clinic show that you have been doing well on medication, so I don't think there will be an issue."

Svetlana sighed and got up and left the room saying, "Find me at the Balls."

Ian smiled at Mickey and they shook hands with the lawyer and left the office.

Ian had the biggest grin on his face once they reached the apartment, he took Yev out of the stroller and cradled him against his chest, "Yev. I'm gonna be your daddy officially."

Mickey nodded, "He's going to have the best fuckin' father in the world. He's a lucky kid."

 **Thank you so much to maryellen590 for suggesting that I have Svetlana come back and try to get Yev. I hope that I didn't botch the law stuff too much, I did some research but I don't understand much legal jargon, so I was kidding guessing as to what it all meant. Hopefully it's not super inaccurate. Also thank you to Sherry who also wanted to see Svetlana come back. This will not be the end of the Svetlana mess. Don't worry. More angst to come!**

 **The Russian in here loosely translates to 'He's going to turn into a fucking faggot, just like his piece of shit father.' I used google translate so if it's wrong please do not kill me.**


	17. Worried

Ian sat in the kitchen watching Yevgeny's swing go back and forth. The kid was still running a fever which was concerning to Ian. Even though he witnessed more horrific things than a fever every week, he was still terribly frightened of Yev's fever. This was common in parents, he saw it every day, even doctors and nurses would be terribly afraid when it was their own child. It was common, so he knew that it was okay for him to be worried.

Yev started crying again, so it was that parent's intuition that caused Ian to pick up the feverish baby.

But Yev wasn't acting normal, he was having a hard time responding to stimuli and this was worrisome. Ian knew the path that they were heading down and it was concerning.

He quickly rushed to grab Yev and he placed the kid on the carpet on his side, head tilted in case he vomited. He acted just in time to because the moment that Yev hit the floor he was seizing.

"Mick! Mickey! Fuck!" Ian shouted as the small child convulsed. "Fuck! Mickey!" He started counting in his head so that he knew how long the seizure was going.

Mickey came running in as Yev vomited, "Oh fuck!"

And just as fast as it had started it ended.

"So, how long was that?" Mickey asked as Ian picked Yev up and took off his shirt so that he could use it to wipe the vomit off the side of Yev's face.

"One minute. Call the doctor so that they know." Ian said as he Yev returned to normal and was nodding off into sleep.

Mickey nodded and rushed to the phone to place a call to the clinic.

Ian held Yevgeny close, "Little guy, you scared your daddies so much." Ian ran his hand over Yev's hair.

Mickey came back a few minutes later, "The doctor said that we should take his pajamas off and that he can take a nap. We apparently just have to ride this out. They put the fact that he had a seizure in his file though. Now we just have to hope that he doesn't have another one."

Ian nodded and stood up from the floor with Yevgeny in his arms.

Yevgeny was sleeping peacefully in his father's arms and it seemed as though nothing had happened.

Ian and Mickey brought him into the nursery and took his clothes off so that he was just in his diaper and rested him on the bed.

Mickey sat in the rocker watching their son sleep, he was concerned that Yev would have another seizure. Ian sat between his legs on the floor and rested his head against Mickey's leg, " 'M worried about him, Mick." Ian said as he sighed and watched Yevgeny breathe.

"I'm worried too, Ian. That was terrifyin'." Mickey put his head back and looked at the ceiling. "What if he has another?"

Ian cringed, "Then we have to take him to the ER. Just to be safe. They would give him fever reducers and try to bring down his internal temperature."

Mickey sighed, "Fuck."

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

They sat on the floor watching Yevgeny breathe until later that afternoon when he woke up.

"Mickey?"

"Yeah."

Ian stood up and picked the child up out of the crib, "We need to check his temperature."

Mickey nodded and went to go get the baby thermometer.

He returned with the thermometer and wiped it down with a sterilizer wipe and waited for it to dry before putting vaseline on the end.

Ian held Yev face down on the changing table, with his head tilted of course so that he could breathe. Mickey slowly inserted the thermometer and winced as Yev started to cry.

Ian rubbed Yev's back trying to soothe the child, "Shhh... Yevy, it's okay." It was really really bothering him that they were inflicting uncomfortableness on their son. "It's alright, Yevy. Your daddies got you."

The thermometer beeped and Mickey slipped it out and sighed a sigh of utter relief, "His fever is gone."

Ian rolled Yevy over on his back, "Yea! Yevy, you don't have a fever anymore!"

Yev's lip quivered as Ian put his diaper back on.

Ian hurriedly brought Yevgeny to his chest as Yev started crying, "Daddy's got you. Both your daddies have got you. It's okay. You're safe."

Yev grabbed onto Ian's shirt and held on tightly as Mickey sterilized the thermometer again.

Mickey ran his hand over Yev's hair, "Hey, buddy. You're back."

Ian pressed a kiss on Yev's head, "Thank god he is."

Yev settled down and Ian and Mickey did as well and went to go relax finally, knowing that their baby was safe.


End file.
